


Free Day, author's choice

by Jecari



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: A series of Haikus for all the Buddie first kiss week prompts.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769521
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Free Day, author's choice

**Author's Note:**

> For the [ Buddie First Kiss Week ](https://buddiefirstkissweek.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Day 7: Free day. 
> 
> I wanted to do something a little bit different for the last so I wrote a Haiku for each prompt. Those might not be the best but they were so fun to write!
> 
> Hope you like it ♥
> 
> Beta'd by the lovelies [ Meloingly ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloingly/pseuds/meloingly) and [ Jyang1219 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyang1219/pseuds/jyang1219), thanks a lot to both of you ♥

**Related to Pride**

Love is love, he knows

Feels it for another man

Whom he kisses hard

**In the heat of the moment**

No thoughts, just impulse

He takes a chance, goes for it

A kiss, a promise

**Interrupted**

Finally a kiss

But it doesn't last for long

Cheering makes it stop

**Soft & slow**

It starts hesitant

A tentative brush of lips

Hands cupping his face

**After a fight**

Can't remember why

With a kiss they reconcile

The fight is over

**On a dare**

'I dare you' he shouts

Challenge shines in his blue eyes

Eddie claims his lips

**Accidental**

Not intentional

Timing changes everything

His lips he kisses

**Hot & sexy**

It's all tongues and teeth

Waited long enough, they cede

Hungry and eager

**Domestic**

He belongs with him

He's part of his family

On the couch they kiss

**Because they think they’re going to die**

It could be the end

It might be his only chance

A kiss, his goodbye

**With an Audience**

They don't even care

The world fades, people are gone

When their warm lips touch

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kuddos are always appreciated and cherished, your love and support are what keep me writing! ♥
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://depthandcharacter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
